The forest
by I-LOVE-IRISH-GUYS
Summary: I'm in a forest, under a tree, across from a river. I don't know my name, or how i got here. I do know I'm extremely bored, and my life must be pretty messed up. Rated T for TEAM JACOB!


I don't suppose you would know who I am little book? No? Didn't think so. At the moment the only about myself are, my hair is blonde, dark at the top, and strait, my skin is a creamy color, I'm a girl, and my eyes are a golden blue color. The things I know in general are, how to write, spell, and read. I also know I'm in a forest, and across from me is a lake, it's very pretty, the white water rapids race across the red, brown, and occasional white rocks. I think its summer, because the trees and grass are green, it's also very warm. Anyways, lately I've been feeling like I'm being followed… I have no idea why, but when I turn around nothings there. Maybe being in the forest is getting t o me. Oh and another thing, no matter what I eat it either tastes like crap, or doesn't fill my stomach! I think I'm gonna die of starvation! I found this book in a backpack by the river, full of empty pages, so I decided to write in it. I found other things in there too, like a change of clothes, a first-aid-kit, and 6 bags of blood. Who knows what the blood is for, but I guess if I was dying of blood loss, it would come in handy! Oh, another thing I've noticed is, I can't seem to hurt myself, I fell in the river while getting some water, that almost gave me a concussion, and cut my knee open, but as soon as I got out of the water, I felt fine, without a scratch on my body! I also have a dog tag, it says stuff in another language. To be exact it says, sham-sundar, then Seri. That's all it says, I don't know what either of them mean! It sucks, balls! Oh my gosh! I swear I heard a twig break right behind me! But when I turned around, nothing! Maybe I'm hallucinating, but I swear something was there! HOLY SHIT..ZU PUPPIES! THERES A HUGE WOLF RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! IT'S LIKE, HALF MY SIZE! It's a reddish brown color, with brown and black eyes that seemed to stare right through me. I was studying me, like it was deciding whether to eat me, or just leave me standing there gawking at it.. I think it could sense my fear, that or I'm shaking really bad, cause it gave me a look of pity, or at least I assume that's the look it's giving me. I glanced around, trying to decide on my options just in case an immediate escape was necessary. To my right, forest. To my left, forest. Oh well, I suppose it will have the joy of eating me. I looked back at it, I didn't think it had taken its eyes of me for a millisecond. I mumbled under my breath, "Well, you gonna eat me, or just leave me standing here like an idiot?" I could have swore it tilted it's head to the side as if to say, "Really? Are you that stupid?" I just sighed and sat back down, deciding that it was no threat to me. I stared at it for a while, then started going through my backpack for the hundredth time. Then I grabbed my stuff and got up, here's where it gets strange, the wolf growled, as if to say, "NO! STAY!" . So like any other girl with half a mind, I sat back down, It stopped growling, I stood back up, it growled again. I continued this little game for about minutes before deciding I had pissed it off. "What do you want?" I asked it. It gave me a look that seemed to challenge me. "Greeaaaattt!" I thought, "Now I'm seeing giant wolves give me the evil eye!" I turned around to grab a rock or something to throw at it, but when I turned back, it was gone. Soon though, maybe 10 minutes later, I saw a guy right where it used to be! He was then, buff, really buff, had dark brown, almost black hair, and was about '6 11', and his eyes looked just like the wolf's! We stared at each other for awhile, the I said "Hi!" like a deranged chipmunk. He, not taking his eyes off me, replied, "Hello." very calmly like when the snow falls in the winter. I sighed, grabbed my stuff, and started to leave, figuring this was his property or something. But he stopped me with a sudden, "Wait!" I looked at him, "Yes, do you need something?" I asked quizzically. "Umm, yeah," He said, "Could you come with me?" I gave him a puzzled look, "Why?" I asked. "I'll explain on the way." he replied strictly. I went over my options in my head, "Go with random dude in front of me, or possibly get eaten by wolves? Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner, random dude wins!" I carefully crossed the river to him, he smiled. His smile reminded me of sunshine, bright, beautiful, and dazzling. We walked in silence for a while, but then after about 20 minutes, he said, "You still wondering why I want you to come with me?" "Yeah." I said. He sighed, then mumbled under his breath, "Figures." He sighed again, "Well I want you to come with me because, you remind me of a girl, that, shall we say, left me unexpectedly." "So you want me to come with you because, I remind you of some dead girl?" I clarified. He half-smiled, "Yeah, something like that." He said, deciding that I wasn't going to get anymore info out of him, I kept silent and just kept walking.


End file.
